Celeste
by BiaDiniz
Summary: Havia sido muita arrogância da parte de Shikamaru achar que o sol precisava dele para continuar brilhando. Spin-off de Alcançar-te.
1. Danem-se as nuvens

_Todo mundo sabe,_

_Que você quebraria seu pescoço para manter o queixo erguido._

Chin up – Copeland

**Capítulo um – Danem-se as nuvens**

A dor deveria ter me feito perder a consciência, estou convicta disso. Mas pelo contrário. Ela se tornara a única certeza de que continuo viva. Embora isso, estar viva, doa – e _muito._

Meu corpo calejado implora para que eu ceda, e, pela primeira vez, minha mente concorda com ele. Afinal de contas, até mesmo teimosia tem limite.

Já não suporto. Cansada e ferida, a energia para me manter respirando parece grande demais. Já chega. Eu lutei bastante, fui forte por muito tempo. Agora chega, não é? Foi o suficiente... certo? _Certo?_

Morrer se tornou a opção menos dolorosa. A mais fácil.

_Aceite-a._

* * *

"_Tão azuis... Tão bonitos!", sua voz era rouca, "Olhe, olhe para mim". _

Abro os olhos, de repente me lembrando dos motivos pelos quais devo continuar viva.

Lembro-me de minha família. Meu adorável pai que nunca, nem mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis de meu treinamento ninja, amaldiçoou-me por eu ter nascido menina e por ser sua filha única. "Você foi um presente", ele diria, "Será um acréscimo inigualável para a formação InoShikaChou. De uma forma que nenhum marmanjo conseguiria ser". "E com muito mais graça e beleza", completaria minha mãe.

O rostinho choroso e angelical de Sakura surge em minha mente. Ajudá-la a enxergar sua própria beleza fora, talvez, o ato de maior altruísmo que eu praticara na vida. Sim, ela trocara nossa amizade por um garoto que sequer conhecíamos direito. Mas percebo que já não sinto mágoa nenhuma em relação a isso, e descubro que não preciso perdoá-la – não há motivo. Deixar de ser minha amiga para tornar-se minha rival fora apenas a maneira que Sakura encontrara para sair de minha sombra e exercer sua própria individualidade. E, de certa forma, nós conseguíramos resgatar nossa amizade, não é mesmo? Sem ressentimentos, passo para o próximo item da lista.

Lembro dos meus amigos e companheiros de time. Primeiramente, do doce Chouji, com suas bochechas protuberantes e as mãos gordinhas. Como eu o adorava – caçoar dele sempre fora minha maneira de demonstrar afeto. Ao pensar nele, é inevitável não lembrar também do último integrante de nosso trio. Nosso outro amigo de infância.

Pensar em Shikamaru é como enfiar um punhal em meu peito. Porque, por mais que a maioria de nossos momentos juntos tenham sido bons, não consigo evitar a lembrança e, portanto, a seriedade do que ele fizera comigo.

Lembrar-me de meus entes queridos inunda meu coração de sentimentos. Amor, coragem, esperança. Mas pensar em Shikamaru como um elemento único, faz com que eu transborde em raiva. Muita raiva. Principalmente de mim mesma.

Ele mentira para mim, jogando no lixo anos de amizade e companheirismo, sem pensar duas vezes. Traíra-me. E de todas as maneiras imagináveis, sua traição era a causadora de meu atual sofrimento. A razão de eu estar em cativeiro sofrendo todo o tipo de violência, física e psicológica.

Ainda assim, apesar de todos os danos que me causara, Shikamaru tinha a audácia de me ferir mais uma vez.

Como ele se atrevia a ser minha última chance de salvação?

Eu sabia que ele era o único capaz de me tirar dessa. Eu não continuava em cativeiro por outro motivo. Se meus raptores fossem inimigos comuns, eu já teria conseguido me livrar deles. Mas não era o caso. Minha única chance era contar com uma equipe de resgate altamente qualificada. O que basicamente queria dizer a existência de um mediador e um estrategista competente nela.

Cerro os olhos e os dentes, engolindo minha realização com amargura. Sei que não tenho outra saída.

Eu o odiava. Ainda assim e mesmo assim, eu o espero. Eu deposito minha esperança em suas mãos, rezando para que ele não faça com ela a mesma coisa que fizera com meus sentimentos.

_Destroçar. _

* * *

As próximas horas de minha vida resumem-se à espera. Acordo, espero. Durmo, e espero mais. Afinal de contas, eu havia descartado a morte de minha lista de opções – o que significava que, agora, ela se encontrava bastante compacta. Não me restava mais nada, a não ser isto. Esperar.

Portanto, aguardo. Mesmo sentindo dor. Mesmo perdendo a noção do tempo. Sem saber se sentia fome ou frio. Silenciosamente, espero.

* * *

Ouço vozes. Mas estão tão distantes, e me parecem tão irreais, que demoro alguns instantes para identificá-las como gritos, misturadas a barulhos metálicos no fundo. É engraçado como meus instintos ninja acordam mais rapidamente que os normais. Esses sons são obviamente os de uma batalha.

O desespero me envolve como numa bolha e sinto-me sufocar dentro dela. Mais inimigos? Ou estes só representariam perigo para meus raptores? Sendo, portanto, meus... amigos? A consequência da inanição finalmente surge. Não consigo raciocinar logicamente. Mas apesar disto, meu cérebro parece lembrar de uma prece. Então a repito várias vezes, em silêncio, misturando-a com meus pedidos pessoais.

"Por favor, que não sejam mais inimigos'', porque ainda que eles matem meus raptores, eu sei que meu corpo apenas trocaria de proprietários. "Não quero mais ser machucada. Não sou capaz de evitar outra tentativa de estupro. Não quero que eles me toquem. Já basta o que fizeram com meu cabelo. Eles não podem me tirar isto também".

Minha garganta se fecha e sinto o nariz pinicar fortemente. Uma lágrima desliza por minha bochecha.

Por algum motivo, lembro-me das noites que passara com Shikamaru. E me odeio por isso. Mas eu sabia, e a verdade era tão inegável que ardia no âmago de minha existência. Eu fora muito feliz naqueles braços.

Sim, ele havia mentido e me traído. Mas tudo que acontecera entre nós fora consentido, sem violência alguma – apenas seguira a natureza de nossa vontade. Eu me entregara a ele por amor. E a ideia de ter homens desconhecidos e cruéis me tocando era simplesmente aterrorizadora.

Eu sabia que não tinha forças para resistir a outro ataque desse tipo. Tomo minha decisão.

Nada mais importa. Só sei que preciso manter _alguma _integridade física – meu corpo estava todo ferido, mas não queria que ele fosse também violado. Porque eu poderia viver com o trauma de ter sido torturada de todas as forma possíveis, físicas e psicológicas, mas não com a ciência de que eu havia entretido sexualmente os meus agressores.

Não possuo qualquer arma, obviamente. Mas procuro me concentrar, ignorando a fome e a fraqueza. Reúno minha última reserva de chakra na ponta dos dedos. Se eu conseguisse a rapidez necessária, eles teriam a força de um bisturi. Levanto a mão e calculo a distância até minha artéria femoral. _Meu último recurso. Meu último grito de liberdade. _

_Chega. _

Mas jamais consigo alcançá-la. Pois uma mão forte segura meu pulso.

* * *

Tenho vontade de chorar, pensando no quanto sou patética. Sequer conseguira tirar minha vida a tempo. Quanta ineficiência. Agora, meu corpo teria de passar por mais violência.

Porém, acabo reconhecendo esse toque antes mesmo de reconhecer a voz de seu dono:

- Ino.

Abro os olhos. Estou salva. Sei que sim. Mas isso não significa que a humilhação acabou. Meu anjo salvador era justamente a pessoa que me empurrara naquele poço de sofrimento.

Ele grita pedindo reforços médicos. Agacha-se ao meu lado e segura minha mão.

- Meu Deus – ele diz, a voz embargada. – O que eles fizeram com você. O que eles fizeram com você. Perdoe-me... perdoe-me! Meu Deus – Repete.

É a primeira vez em muito tempo que minha mente não precisa estar em alerta constante, a espera do próximo movimento do inimigo. Seria minha primeira chance, desde que eu fora capturada, de relaxar. Mas não consigo. Meus olhos continuam bem abertos.

Apesar de saber que ele jamais me machucaria - pelo menos, não dessa forma -, não consigo descontrair meus músculos e me render ao cansaço. Que eu finalmente lembro que é enorme.

Sinto-me tão cansada, tão fraca e tão esgotada que parece uma piada que eu vá perecer justamente agora. Mas não deixa de ser verdade. Parece que sou capaz de ouvir meu próprio corpo trabalhando para que meu coração continue batendo. Mas os esforços já não são assim tão eficientes – estão cedendo. Minha fonte de energia, minha vitalidade, havia acabado no momento em que eu tentara tirar-me a vida.

Shikamaru entra em meu campo de visão. Sua imagem está embaçada e sua voz muito, muito distante. Mas me concentro em seus olhos pequenos e escuros. Para os menos observadores, seriam apenas olhos negros. Mas não era o meu caso. Eu passara tantas horas fitando aqueles orbes que podia dizer com muita propriedade, que eles não eram negros. Eram cor de chocolate – daqueles bem escuros e amargos.

É claro que eu não o perdoei. Mas eu queria que a última coisa que eu visse fosse algo bonito. E os olhos dele definitivamente o são.

Meus pulmões param de funcionar e eu engasgo tentando respirar. Mas o ar me falta.

- Ino – Ele me chama, desesperado. – Não se atreva. Ino!

Eu teria sorrido, se pudesse. Não com escárnio, para que Shikamaru se culpasse até o último de seus dias pela minha morte. Mas apenas... como um sorriso. Para dizer que, embora eu não perdoasse sua traição, estava tudo bem.

_Está tudo bem. _

* * *

Morrer era algo bastante curioso. É claro que a dor ainda existia, mas eu já estava acostumada com ela. Sinto meu corpo leve e percebo que é como se estivesse flutuando para dentro de um sonho.

Na falta de um cenário bonito para morrer, minha mente me transportara para um momento em que as coisas ainda não eram complicadas. Era reconfortante saber que, apesar de tudo, lembranças não podiam ser alteradas.

Aquele seria para sempre um momento perfeito.

- Queria poder olhar as nuvens – ele comentara. – passeando pelo céu azul, num dia bem ensolarado. – Termina com um resmungo, tragando seu cigarro.

- Mas está chovendo – respondo, revirando os olhos e encarando-o em seguida.

Shikamaru fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Finalmente, seus lábios assopram a fumaça. Sorrio, pensando que seu corpo estava cuspindo sua alma, como se nem ele fosse capaz de suportar a sua presença tediosa.

- Celeste – ele murmura, concentrado. – Quer dizer "o que é proveniente do céu".

- Tá. E daí? – Respondo com impaciência.

- Os seus olhos – ele explica – são azul celeste. É como olhar para o céu, como se fossem uma extensão dele.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar.

- Certo – digo, franzindo o cenho. – Mas eram as nuvens que você queria olhar.

- Que se danem as nuvens.

Nós rimos. E ele finalmente me beija.

* * *

Por algum motivo, volto para o presente. Fico um pouco desapontada, porque seria muito melhor ter continuado presa naquela lembrança. Mas ao lembrar que um dia fôramos felizes daquele jeito, era inevitável não lembrar também o que estragara tudo. E a lembrança se tornou tão vívida que foi como ter passado por toda aquela situação outra vez.

_Traidor. _

- Você não pode se vingar de mim desse jeito – Ele chorava. – Você não pode!

Mas a verdade é que eu podia, sim.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** E aqui estou com o prometido spin-off de Alcançar-te, dessa vez, explorando o universo ShikaIno. Enfim, como é de praxe, só continuo postando a fanfic se achar que vale a pena. Ou seja, imploro por suas reviews. Haha

Beijocas! Espero que gostem, mas lembrem-se que críticas são sempre bem-vindas!


	2. Eclipse

_Encara-me, olhos nos olhos. Faz pontaria. E depois puxa o gatilho. _ Where She Went, Gayle Forman

**Capítulo dois – Eclipse**

**(ponto de vista do Shikamaru)**

Três meses. Aproximadamente treze semanas. Cerca de noventa e um dias. Duas mil cento e oitenta e quatro horas. Esses números não expressavam apenas a ausência de Ino em minha vida, mas também o seu tempo em cativeiro.

Eu sentia o medo transbordando constante e incansavelmente, e, ainda assim, meu coração não parecia esvaziar-se dele. Mesmo que eu chorasse copiosamente e durante vários dias, eu sabia que jamais secaria. Então não cedi à vontade de encolher-me e entregar-me ao desespero.

Afinal, não fazia sentido e tampouco resolveria meus problemas.

* * *

Digo a mim a mesmo que eu poderia, ainda que com muita dificuldade, conformar-me e aceitar a ausência de Ino em _minha_ vida – se essa fosse a escolha dela. Mas me era impossível admitir que ela estivesse em cativeiro, presa como um animal, provavelmente sofrendo todo o tipo de tortura e privação.

Esse pensamento faz com que meu corpo trema de assombro e também de raiva. É insuportável imaginá-la ferida. Um frio percorre minha espinha. A dor de Ino é também a minha.

Muitos já acreditavam que ela havia sido executada. Que estava morta. Mas não eu. Não.

Eu posso ter falhado de todas as maneiras possíveis com ela. Como amigo e amante. Mas jamais como companheiro. Nós éramos e sempre seríamos parceiros. Ela cuidaria de minha segurança e eu da dela. Não havia o que contestar sobre isso. Nossos destinos e vidas se entrelaçaram no dia em que oficializamos a formação InoShikaChou.

Ela estava viva, tinha de estar.

* * *

Durante todos esses meses, eu arquitetara um meticuloso plano de resgate. Eu só precisava esperar pelo momento certo de colocá-lo em ação. E eu sabia, que cedo ou tarde, esse momento chegaria.

Aguardo. Engulo o medo e sinto seu sabor amargo descer por minha garganta, rasgando-a.

* * *

Conheci Ino durante toda minha vida, uma vez que nossas famílias são amigas e aliadas. Portanto, eu presenciara não só seu crescimento, mas também todo o seu treinamento ninja. Ela é forte e resistente, capaz de suportar torturas físicas e psicológicas. Ela nunca cuspiria qualquer tipo de informação. Ela fora, afinal, muito bem treinada.

Eu sou um estrategista, portanto era de se esperar que eu conhecesse muito bem a mente do inimigo. Qual o valor de um prisioneiro que, após ser submetido a inúmeras sessões de tortura, continua sem abrir a boca? Simplesmente eliminá-lo não traria benefício algum. Sua única utilidade seria servir como objeto de alguma barganha.

Eu estava certo.

Uma semana atrás, Konoha recebera uma mensagem. "Yamanaka Ino está sob nosso cativeiro. Trocamos a liberdade dela pela de dez companheiros nossos que vocês mantem como prisioneiros". E seguia uma lista dos possíveis nomes destes. Para provar a autenticidade do recado, anexaram a ele um maço de cabelos. Loiros, longos e inegavelmente de Ino.

A barganha não estava sob meu comando, essa era a função do mediador – um homenzinho franzino chamado Hiro. Eu obviamente dera algumas instruções, mas quem cuidara de todo o procedimento fora ele.

Minha presença só fora requisitada quando recebemos o telefonema do mediador inimigo.

- Vocês irão soltar a menina – dizia Hiro -, quando ela atravessar os limites da nossa vila, em segurança, nós libertaremos os prisioneiros. É pegar ou largar. Lembrem que estamos trocando a liberdade de UM de seus prisioneiros, por dez dos nossos.

Engulo em seco. Eu sabia que essa provocação fazia parte de todo o protocolo, mas ainda assim, fiquei nervoso. E se a outra parte negasse?

- Tudo bem – respondeu, como se desse de ombros. – Só temos um problema. Alguém terá que vir buscar a garota. Ela, hmm... não está em condições de andar essa distância toda.

Cerro os punhos. Eu sei que isso pode ser uma armadilha. Mas a visão de uma Ino magra e flagelada invade minha mente. De modo que eu não espero pela resposta de Hiro.

- Certo – digo tentando controlar a raiva em minha voz. – Apenas envie a localização.

- E tenha a inteligência de não estar nos pregando nenhuma peça – completa nosso mediador. – Lembre-se que não são apenas dez de seus amigos que nós mantemos como prisioneiros.

* * *

Eles não foram tão burros – e nós também não. Eu fui pessoalmente buscar Ino, escoltado por um pelotão de ninjas. Quando chegamos, havia apenas dois shinobis nos esperando na entrada do cativeiro.

- Onde ela está? – Pergunto, minha voz mais calma do que realmente me sentia.

Um deles dá de ombros, acenando sem ânimo para uma pequena porta atrás dele. Seu gesto e comportamento indiferentes me enchem de fúria. Saco uma kunai e arremesso na direção de sua mão. O outro homem grita, muito embora seu amigo tenha desviado minha kunai com a sua própria.

- Mantenha a calma – Ele provoca. Decido que deve ser bastante corajoso, ou simplesmente muito estúpido. Se lutássemos de fato, seriam dois ninjas contra um pelotão inteiro deles. – Está aí dentro, viva ainda.

- Não fale dela como se fosse um objeto – Digo. – Bastardo.

Ele ri com escárnio, testando-me. Decido que deve ser suicida.

- Não, não. De jeito nenhum. Eu jamais a menosprezaria desse jeito – A voz dele me causa repulsa. – Ela foi uma grande fonte de divertimento, afinal. Você vai ver.

Eu não teria conseguido me conter mesmo que quisesse. Golpeio o rosto dele com força e chuto seu peitoral em seguida. Ele cai no chão, sem fôlego.

- Eliminem qualquer tipo de equipamento de comunicação que eles possuam. – Instruo meus subordinados – Em seguida, amordacem-nos. Parece-me que vamos ficar em débito com seus amiguinhos. Libertaremos dez de seus companheiros, mas vocês dois voltam conosco. Descobrirão o quanto Konoha pode ser hospitaleira.

Chuto a cara dele, e sigo para porta que me indicara com equivocado desdém.

* * *

Parte minha desejou que eu jamais tivesse adentrado naquele aposento. Eu não estava preparado para o que me aguardava. Eu ansiara durante três meses por aquele momento, e por mais que tivesse imaginado o estado em que Ino provavelmente se encontraria, mesmo assim, eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquela visão.

Yamanaka Ino, a beldade de Konoha, cobiçada pelos solteiros de todo o país do fogo e a garota mais linda em que eu já pusera os olhos, não passava da sombra do que um dia fora. Mas eu não tive tempo o suficiente para avaliar todos os estragos causados a sua fisionomia.

O braço de Ino está levantando e dois de seus dedos brilham numa luz azul. Eu já vira aquela técnica antes. Aquele era um bisturi feito de chakra. E embora eu não entenda o que ela pretende com isso, meus instintos me dizem que não pode ser coisa boa. Ainda mais levando em consideração para onde ela aponta.

Seguro seu pulso um segundo antes de ele alcançar a parte interna de sua coxa. Afrouxo o aperto quase instantemente, percebendo o quanto Ino está magra – seu ossos parecendo tão frágeis quanto vidro.

Ferimentos cobrem a maior parte de seu corpo – recentes, cicatrizados, infeccionados; há uma diversidade incrível deles. E na pouca extensão em que eles não se encontram, há hematomas variando do verde ao roxo, e na falta destes, a pele de Ino. Muito pálida e de aparência frágil – como papel. Seus cabelos, antes tão longos e brilhosos, estão completamente repicados e opacos. Percebo que sua cabeça parece grande demais para o corpo franzino.

Os olhos azuis, tão lindos e na tonalidade do céu, agora fundos e rodeados por olheiras escuras, encaram-me com assombro. Não sou capaz de sustentar esse olhar e viro o rosto, gritando por reforço médico.

_É minha culpa. É minha maldita culpa. _

Agacho-me ao lado dela e seguro sua mão. Ignoro o cheiro de sangue e urina que aquele local exala. Concentro-me apenas em Ino, tentando esquecer o meu remorso. Sei que preciso fazer isso, se quiser lhe passar tranquilidade.

E eu o teria feito, se eu não tivesse percebido que algo estava errado. O peito de Ino começa a subir e descer freneticamente, e antes que eu possa compreender o que está acontecendo, ela começa a engasgar.

Não preciso ser um expert para saber que ela não consegue respirar. Mas ainda assim, seus olhos azuis não me abandonam. Percebo um espasmo em suas bochechas. Como se ela tentasse sorrir. Seguro sua mão com mais força.

- Ino – Eu chamo, sem conseguir pensar com clareza. – Não se atreva. Ino!

Seus olhos se fecham e o tempo parece parar com esse movimento. Por um instante, não ouço e não sinto nada. Pareço, inclusive, ter esquecido de como respirar. Sinto um grito se formar do fundo de meu estômago. E ele sobe, despedaçando minhas entranhas, rasgando minha garganta e preenchendo todo o aposento.

Eu chamo por ela, repetindo seu nome diversas vezes e implorando para que ela abra os olhos. Balanço a cabeça e grito em direção à porta, exigindo reforços médicos. Por que eles estavam demorando tanto?

Quando volto minha atenção para Ino, de alguma maneira ela está novamente com os olhos abertos. Sequer tenho tempo para festejar, pois conheço muito bem aquele olhar. Seus olhos azuis são inquisidores, e culpam-me, como se dissessem "Por que tanto remorso? Esse semblante não combina com você. Traidor!".

O entendimento me invade, lentamente. Não, Ino não seria capaz... ela não seria tão...

- Você não pode se vingar de mim desse jeito – Minha voz não passa de um choro desesperado e rouco. – Você não pode!

Ela volta a fechar os olhos no segundo em que os paramédicos entram no aposento. Eles puxam meus braços, tentando-me afastar dela. Sinto-me tão fraco que não reajo, não luto contra, apenas deixo que me joguem num canto daquela sala imunda, enquanto eles trabalham para manter minha amiga conosco - viva. Continuo olhando para ela e para os médicos, sentindo-me totalmente incapaz, sabendo que não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-la. Eu nunca me sentira tão perdido e miserável em toda minha vida.

* * *

Tudo que aconteceu depois parecia com um borrão. Eu apenas sabia que os médicos trabalharam arduamente, e quando a situação de Ino finalmente ficou estável, deixamos aquele lugar e começamos nossa viagem de volta para Konoha.

Embora eu estivesse aliviado, eu sabia que, ainda haviam chances de Ino não sobreviver à viagem. Balanço a cabeça e procuro pensar em outras coisas, tentando manter o ânimo positivo. Mas não sou capaz disso.

O olhar acusatório de Ino continua assombrando minha mente e me deixando sem fôlego. Se ela morrer... Eu nunca... Eu jamais conseguiria viver com aquele peso e aquela culpa grandiosa no peito.

E a ideia de um mundo em que Yamanka Ino não existiria mais, parecia-me tão surreal e inverossímil que chegava a doer. Insuportável, essa seria a definição de um mundo sem ela. Sem seus cabelos loiros, suas bochechas acentuadas ou seus lábios vermelhos. Sem sua voz sensual e sua risada contagiante. E sem seus olhos azuis e tão, tão lindos.

Com o peito apertado, finalmente reconheço a extensão dos meus sentimentos por ela. Eu não a via só como amiga de infância ou companheira de time. E tampouco apenas desejava seu corpo, como tentei me convencer várias vezes. Eu a amo.

Sua ausência provocaria um eclipse solar em minha vida. Porque Ino era como o sol, e como é particular deste, sua função era iluminar algo ou alguém, e nesse caso, era a mim – minha vida, minha existência, minha alma. E, em meu íntimo, eu sabia. Um mundo sem Yamanaka Ino seria mais feio e escuro.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **primeiramente, perdão pela demora! O capítulo estava pronto há algum tempo, mas eu viajei e não tive como postar. Desculpinha!

E aí, estão acompanhando o mangá? Eu estava amando toda aquela vibe ShikaIno, até a Temari aparecer e estragar tudo! u.u

Enfim, obrigada pelos comentários e pela espera! Beijocas e bom final de semana!


End file.
